Mizu no Kami
by UzuCha
Summary: Summary: Senju Naruto adalah shinobi muda yang berbakat dengan kemampuan Suiton nya mampukah ia melindungi desa kelahiran nya?


Summary: Senju Naruto adalah shinobi muda yang berbakat dengan kemampuan Suiton nya mampukah ia melindungi desa kelahiran nya?

Rate: T

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Action

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4

 ** _"Mizu no Kuni Part 1"_**

SKIP TIME

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu setelah tim 6 menyelesaikan misi Rank C mereka dan berubah menjadi misi Rank A karena di hadang oleh Missing-nin kelas A yaitu Daisuke Eiji yang entah bagaimana nasibnya setelah di tinggal oleh tim 6.

Dan kini terlihat di ruangan Hokage tim 6 dan tim 7 sedang berada di hadapan Yondaime Hokage. Hari ini mereka akan menerima misi baru.

"Apa kalian tahu kenapa aku mengumpulkan kalian disini?". Tanya Minato pada kedua tim tersebut.

"Apa ada misi baru Hokage-sama". Jawab Naruto diikuti pertanyaan.

"Kau benar aku hari ini akan memberikan kalian misi Rank C, yaitu mengantar seorang pembuat jembatan menuju ke Nami no Kuni. Dan sepertinya dia sudah tiba.". Ucap Minato setelah mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Anda boleh masuk Tazuna-san". Kata Minato.

Mendengar dirinya di panggil Tazuna langsung masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Pakaiannya sama seperti Canon.

"Tazuna-san, mereka adalah tim yang akan mengawal anda". Kata Minato menatap tim 7 dan tim 6.

"Apa anda bercanda Hokage-sama. Mereka hanya anak-anak.". Ejek Tazuna setelah memperhatikan tim yang akan mengawalnya.

"Hey Oji-san! Jangan menilai seseorang dari penampilannya". Bela Menma dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu kalian di gerbang 30 menit lagi." Ucap Tazuna

"Baiklah kalian semua pulang dan persiapkan perlengkapan kalian. Kita akan berkumpul di gerbang 30 menit lagi". Kata Kakashi lalu mengihlang diikuti oleh Raidou yang sedari tadi diam.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian tim 7 dan tim 6 serta Tazuna sudah berkumpul didepan gerbang Konoha.

"Jadi semuanya sudah berkumpul. Ayo kita berangkat". Ucap Raidou dan di balas anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

Akhirnya mereka pun memulai misinya. Mereka hanya berjalan santai namun penuh kewasdapaan dengan formasi mengelilingi klien mereka aka Tazuna.

Mereka telah menjauh dari wilayah Konoha masih dengan berjalan dengan santai namun tetap waspada. Akeno yang sudah berlatih menjadi Ninja Sensor tiba-tiba merasakan ada dua chakra yang bersembunyi di sebuah genangan air langsung menghampiri Raidou yang berada di depan.

"Raidou-sensei, apa kau menyadarinya". Ucap Akeno yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Wah Akeno ternyata kau menyadarinya". Balas Raidou.

Dan genangan air tersebut langsung membesar dan muncul dua orang yang memegang Katana dan dengan cepat menyabetkan Katananya miliknya secara horizontal. Dan menyerang Kakashi yang berada di barisan paling depan, kepala Kakashi langsung terpisah dengan tubuhnya sementara yang lain bersiap dengan kuda-kuda bertarungnya masing-masing.

"Aahhh...Kakashi-sensei". Teriak Sakura ketakutan lalu menutap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sasuke, Menma, Sakura. Lindungi klien". Perintah Naruto pada rekannya dan dengan cepat ketiganya langsung melingkar melindungi Tazuna begitupula Sakura setelah pulih dari Syoknya.

"Rei, Akeno. Ayo kita lawan mereka". Sambung Naruto.

Melihat targetnya di lindungi oleh tiga orang, orang tersebut langsung merapalkan Handseal.

"Suiton : Suigandan"

Puluhan bola air langsung di muntahkan olehnya dan langsung melesat menuju Rei. Rei tidak tinggal diam langsung membuat Handseal.

"Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu"

Rei mengeluarkan puluhan burung api dari mulutnya dan melesat menuju bola air tersebut.

Blaaarr! Blaaarr!

Ledakan-ledakan kecil langsung tercipta ketika bola air dan burung api itu beradu.

Kedua orang tersebut langsung melesat kearah Rei sambil memegang Katana mereka masing-masing. Rei langsung mengambil Tanto yang berada di punggungnya dan bersiap melawan keduanya.

Orang pertama langsung menyerang Rei dengan mengayunkan katana miliknya secara vertikal kearah kepala Rei. Dengan cepat Rei menangkis dengan Tanto milikknya.

Rei yang sudah berhasil menahan serangan lawannya langsung terkejut ketika rekan orang tersebut telah berada di sampingnya. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut langsung mengeluarkan Kunai dan berlari ke orang tersebut.

Katana orang kedua yang menyerang Rei kini beranjak beberapan centi lagi menebas lehernya.

Traaank!

Naruto langsung mengayunkan dari bawah keatas Kunai miliknya sehingga Katana orang tersebut langsung terlempar ke udara. Melihat serangan mereka gagal, kedua orang tersebut langsung melompat mundur. Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung melempar Kunai miliknya dan membuat Handseal.

"Suiton : Mizu Rappa"

Naruto langsung memuntahkan air dari mulutnya membentuk gelombang air yang deras kepada musuhnya. Sekaligus memberi kode pada Akeno untuk serangan penghabisan. Seolah mengerti kode dari Naruto, Akeno langsung membuat Handseal dengan cukup cepat.

"Raiton : Kaminari no Kosen"

Akeno langsung mengeluarkan pancaran Petir yang siap melahap kedua orang tersebut.

Blaarrrr!

Kedua orang tersebut terkena pancaran dahsyat petir Akeno. Menyadari serangannya berhasil Akeno menyeringai.

"Kalian berdua. AWAS!". teriak Rei dan Raidou secara bersamaan.

Naruto dan Akeno langsung terkejut ketika berbalik ke samping kanan mereka. Kedua orang tersebut kini bersiap melempar masing-masing 6 Kunai. Akeno melihat kearah bekas serangan miliknya yang sudah gosong.

"Cih! Kawarimi". Kesal Akeno setelah melihat dua batang kayu yang sudah gosong.

Kedua orang tersebut melempar Kunai mereka. 12 kunai kini mengarah Naruto dan Akeno. Naruto langsung mengeluarkan 2 Kunai dari kantong Ninjanya.

Traaank! Traaank! Traaank!

Naruto berhasil menahan 6 Kunai yang mengarah padanya sedangkan Akeno menangkis 5 Kunai. Akeno langsung memegang lengan kanan miliknya yang terluka akibat satu kunai yang tidak ditangkisnya.

"Akeno". Teriak Naruto dan Rei bersamaan.

Kedua orang tesebut kini bersiap melakukan Handseal. Namun mereka langsung kaget ketika Kakashi sudah berada di belakang mereka.

Dugh! Dugh!

Kepala kedua orang tersebut langsung terjepit bawah di ketiak Kakashi. Keduanya langsung melihat ke arah jasad Kakashi. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika bukan Kakashi yang dilihatnya namun sebuah batang pohon yang terbelah dua.

Kraak! Kraak!

Suara leher yang patah langsung terdengar ketika Kakashi mengeratkan jepitannya. Kedua orang yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi itu langsung ambruk ketika Kakashi melepaskan jepitannya.

Raidou yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan mereka langsung menghampiri Akeno yang sedang terluka di lengan kananya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Akeno". Tanya Raidou.

"Araa ini hanya luka kecil Sensei". Jawab Akeno sambil menekan lukanya.

"Akeno-chan kau tidak apa? Sini aku periksa lukamu". Ucap Sakura yang sembuh dari rasa kagetnya.

"Aku tidak apa Sakura-chan". Balasnya dengan senyum palsu yang terus terpampang di wajahnya.

Sakura lalu mengeluarkan perlengkapan medis dari tas perlengkapannya lalu mengobati luka Akeno. Sementara Sakura mengobati luka Akeno, Kakashi lalu menatap serius pada Tazuna begitu pula dengan Raidou.

"Tazuna-san bisa kau jelaskan semua ini?". Tanya Raidou pada Tazuna.

"Apa maksudmu Raidou-sensei?". Tanya Menma dan Rei bersamaan.

"Ini sebenarnya hanya misi Rank C tetapi kedua Ninja tadi merupakan Missing-nin dari Kirigakure. Jadi bisa di bilang misi ini bukan Rank C melainkan Rank A". Jelas Raidou. Semuanya langsung menatap kearah Tazuna bahkan Sakura yang sedang mengobati luka Akeno berhenti sejenak.

"Baiklah..." Tazuna menghela nafas sejenak, "Sebenarnya di Kirigakure sedang berlangsung perang saudara dan aku tidak tahu penyebabnya, itulah kenapa aku memilih Konoha untuk meminta bantuan untuk membantu kami menyelesaikan jembatan yang kami buat". Sambung Tazuna.

"Tetapi kenapa anda meminta bantuan Konoha bukannya Tazuna-san hanya membangun jembatan?". Tanya Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan.

"Itu karena di desa ku sedang dilanda krisis. Dan orang yang menyembabkan itu adalah Gatou. Aku membangun jembatan ini agar bisa memulihkan desaku dari krisis tetapi anak buah Gatou selalu mengganggu para pekerja. Itulah sebabnya aku menyewa Ninja seperti kalian". Jelas Tazuna dan yang lain mengangguk paham.

"Jika kalian telah mengetahui semuanya apa kalian masih ingin melanjutkan misi ini". Kata Tazuna sedikit pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melanjutkan misi ini karena melenceng dari perkiraan. Aku akan mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu pada tim ku lalu mengambil keputusan.". Ucap Kakashi.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian. Apa kalian ingin melanjutkan misi ini?". Tanya Kakashi pada timnya.

"Aku akan melanjutkannya. Karena ini adalah misi keluar desa pertama ku". Jawab Menma dengan semangat.

"Kalau kau Sasuke. Apa ingin melanjutkan misi ini". Tanya Kakashi pada Sasuke.

"Hn".

"Kalau Sasuke-kun ikut maka aku juga akan ikut". Ucap Sakura setelah selesai mengobati luka Akeno.

"Tim 6, apakah kalian ingin melanjutkan misi ini". Tanya Raidou pada timnya.

"Tentu saja Sensei". Ucap semangat Rei.

"Araa tentu saja aku akan melanjutkan misi ini, luka seperti ini tidak akan menghalangiku". Kata Akeno sambil tersenyum palsu pada Senseinya tersebut.

"Kalau kau Naruto". Tanya Raidou karena dari tadi sang empu hanya terdiam.

"Tentu saja aku ikut Sensei. Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan misi ini". Balas Naruto lalu tersenyum simpul kearah Raidou.

"Baiklah karena kalian setuju kita akan melanjutkan misi ini". Jawab Raidou.

"Terima Kasih". Ucap Tazuna lalu membungkukan badannya.

"Aku akan melaporkan ini pada Hokage-sama". Kata Kakashi dan yang lainnya mengangguk paham.

SKIP TIME

Tim 6 dan Tim 7 serta Tazuna sudah berada di wilayah desa Nami No Kuni tepatnya di dekat sebuah danau kecil. Perjalanan mereka tiba-tiba terhenti ketika sebuah pedang besar langsung terbang ke arah mereka. Dengan cepat Raidou langsung mengambil Kokuto yang berada dipunggung dan menangkis pedang tersebut dan alhasil pedang tersebut terlempar hingga menancap di sebuah pohon.

"Wah Wah! Ternyata Missing-nin tidak berguna itu dikalahkan oleh kalian." Ucap seseorang yang melompat ke atas pedang tersebut. Pria tersebut memiliki rambut hitam spike dengan Hitae-atte Kirigakure terpasang miring di kepalanya. Ia tidak mengenakan baju sementara celana yang ia gunakan adalah celana panjang putih dengan garis-garis (Kalau tidak salah).

"Oh! Ternyata kalian Hatake Kakashi dan Namiashi Raidou.". Ucap pria tersebut aka Momochi Zabuza.

"Zabuza Momochi. Salah seorang dari 7 Pendekar Pedang dari Kirigakure". Jawab Kakashi.

"Kalian semua lindungi Tazuna-san". Teriak Kakashi pada timnya lalu mengangkat Hitae-atte miliknya.

"Itu! Sharingan. Bagaimana ia bisa memilikinya padahal ia bukan Uchiha.". Batin Sasuke setelah melihat Sharingan milik Kakashi.

"Aku akan membunuh kakek tua itu. Karena itu adalah misiku.". Kata Zabuza membuat Handseal

"Tidak akan semudah itu". Kata Kakashi yang juga sedang membuat HandSeal.

"Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu".

"Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu"

Dari danau tersebut langsung keluar seekor Naga Air dan langsung melesat kearah Kakashi yang juga juga menyemburkan seekor Naga Api dari mulutnya.

Blaarrr!

Kedua Naga tersebut saling bertemu sehingga menciptakan kabut yang cukup tebal.

Sementara Zabuza dan Kakashi bertarung muncul seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah, mata hitam dan pelindung dahi Kirigakure yang tercoreng horizontal, ia juga mengenakan kain sederhana di sekitar kepalanya, diikat secara khusus pada kedua sisi sehingga akhir bahannya menonjol ke atas sementara sisa rambutnya dibiarkan menjuntai ke bawah. Ia mengenakan baju lengan panjang longgar bergaris dengan obi gelap di area pinggang, celana panjang hitam yang lebih longgar di bagian ujungnya, mirip seperti hakama dan penghangat kaki bergaris. Tidak lupa pedang kembar yang berada di pinggang sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Cih! Seenak saja dia meninggalkan ku di markas. Padahal aku juga ingin ikut pesta kecil ini". Gerutu perempuan tersebut sekaligus melihat kearah pertarungan Kakashi dan Zabuza.

Raidou yang melihat perempuan tersebut langsung waspada karena dia tahu siapa yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

"Ameyuri Ringgo, pemegang Pedang Legendaris Kiba dari Kirigakure". Ucap Raidou.

Mendengar namanya di sebut sontak saja dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Raidou dan menyeringai karena ada lawan untuknya.

"Namiashi Raido, ahli Kenjutsu dari Konoha. Senang bertemu dengan mu". Balas Ringgo dengan masih menahan seringaiannya lalu mencabut pedang kembar miliknya dari sarung.

"Hmm". Gumam tidak jelas Raidou sekaligus memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dengan Kokuto yang sudah siap di tangannya.

"Ayo kita berdansa Raido-san". Ucap Ringgo lalu melesat dengan cepat dengan Pedang Kiba di kedua tangannya.

TRAANG!

Pedang pemotong milik Zabuza dan Kunai Kakashi berbenturan sehingga menimbulkan percikan api kecil. Dan itu membuat Zabuza tersenyum meremehkan lalu melompat ke belakang untuk menjaga jarak aman.

"Menarik". Ucap Zabuza. "Aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana seorang Pendekar Pedang Legendaris dari Kiri membunuh mangsanya". Sambungnya lalu membuat HandSeal dengan cepat.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu"

(Kita skip aja pertarungannya sampai Kakashi terjebak penjara Air milik Zabuza)

"Menma, Sasuke. Kita harus membantu Kakashi-sensei keluar dari penjara air itu. Sementara Rei dan Akeno bantu Raido-sensei untuk melawan perempuan aneh itu. Dan Sakura lindungi Tazuna-san". Ucap Naruto dan lainnya mengangguk paham.

Naruto, Menma dan Sasuke langsung berlari kearah Zabuza. Kakashi yang melihat itu di dalam penjara air klon Zabuza tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Sasuke, Menma kita harus bekerja sama". Kata Naruto dan di jawab anggukan oleh mereka berdua.

"Sasuke kita serang dia secara bersamaan". Kata Menma.

"Hn"

Mereka berdua lalu membuat Handseal bersamaan lalu berteriak.

"Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu"

"Futton : Daitoppa"

Bola api Sasuke langsung membesar setelah mendapatkan support dari Menma menggunakan Jutsu Futtonnya. Dan melesat cepat kearah Zabuza, melihat hal itu dia langsung membuat Handseal.

"Suiton : Suijinjoheki"

Zabuza memuntahkan air skala besar dari mulutnya dan membentuk dinding air raksasa. Kedua Jusu berskala besar tersebut langsung bertabrakan dan menciptakan kepulan asap tebal. Namun inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu Naruto, ia langsung melesat cepat kearah Zabuza dan menghunuskan Kunainya kearah leher musuhnya.

TRAANG

Zabuza berhasil menangkis ayunan Kunai Naruto. Setelah menahan Kunai Naruto ia langsung melompat ke belakang dan membuat Handseal dengan sangat cepat lalu berteriak kearah Naruto.

"MATILAH KAU BOCAH!". Teriak Zabuza lalu menyebutkan Jutsunya.

"Suiton : Suryuudan no Jutsu"

Dari danau belakang Zabuza keluar seekor Naga Air dan melesat cepat kearah Naruto. Melihat Jutsu tersebut melesat cepat kearahnya, Naruto dengan cepat membuat Handseal dan menyebutkan Jutsunya.

"Suiton : Suijinheki"

Blaarrr!

Jutsu yang mempunyai Elemen sama itu berbenturan dan menyebabkan ledakan yang besar sekaligus seperti hujan turun. Terlihat Naruto terlempar kearah belakang dengan kondisi basah kuyub. Dan itu membuat kedua rekannya memanggil namanya.

"Naruto!". Teriak Menma dan Sasuke bersamaan dan berlari kearah Naruto yang telentang.

Zabuza langsung melesat menuju Sasuke dan Menma yang fokusnya teralih pada Naruto yang tersungkur. Zabuza kini berada di belakang mereka sambil menganyunkan pedang Kubikiribocho secara horizontal dengan kuat.

"Sasuke. Menma dibelakang kalian". Teriak Naruto yang melihat Zabuza kini berada dibelakang mereka berdua.

Sasuke dan Menma langsung berbalik sambil mengarahkan Kunai mereka untuk menangkis Kubikiribocho Zabuza.

Traaank! Buagh!

Sasuke dan Menma terhempas ke belakang akibat kuatnya ayunan pedang Zabuza. Semuanya kini terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi di sana. Sasuke dan Menma kini tergeletak karena terhempas. Naruto kini sedang duduk dengan keadaan basah dan tidak berdaya setelah menerima Jutsu Rank A milik Zabuza, walalupun sempat melindungi dirinya dengan dinding air ciptaannya itu tidak membuat kemungkinan tembus karena kuatnya Jutsu yang dibuat Zabuza lebih kuat. Di depannya Zabuza berdiri sambil bersiap menebas Naruto.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir". Ucap Zabuza sambil bersiap mengayunkan Kubikiribocho.

SWUUSSHH

Zabuza mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal kearah Naruto. Sasuke dan Menma yang melihat itu hanya berteriak sambil menyebut namanya.

"Naruto!". Teriak mereka secara bersamaan.

Traaank!

Kokuto milik Raido langsung menangkis ayunan pedang Zabuza. Lalu di belakang Raido muncul perempuan yang mempunyai surai hitam panjang aka Akeno sambil membuat Hanseal.

"Raiton : Gian"

Teriak Akeno mengeluarkan Jutsunya dan mengarahkan serangannya ke Zabuza. Zabuza yang melihat serangan dari Akeno langsung menghindar dengan cara melompat jauh ke belakang.

Blaaarrr!

Serangan Akeno hanya mengenai tanah kosong karena Zabuza sempat menghindari Jutsu ciptaannya tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa Naruto". Tanya Raido pada murid laki-lakinya itu.

"Ya, aku tidak apa sensei. Terimakasih sudah menolongku". Balas Naruto mencoba berdiri dengan di bantu oleh Akeno.

Setelah menghindari serangan dari Akeno, Zabuza kini mengedarkan pandangannya mencari rekanya. Setelah menemukan apa yang ingin dicarinya ia langsung berdecih tidak suka melihat keadaan Ringgo yang pingsan dengan tubuh penuh luka dan luka bakar di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Cih! Dasar tidak berguna". Batin Zabuza setelah melihat keadaan dari temannya tersebut.

Tap!

Seorang laki-laki dengan masker di wajahnya mendarat dengan sempurna dengan keadaan basah kuyub setelah bisa keluar dari penjara air milik Zabuza dibantu oleh Rei yang menyerang Mizu Bunshin Zabuza dari arah belakang.

"Kakashi/Kakashi-sensei". Ucap mereka serempak setelah melihat kedangan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba bersama Rei.

Kakashi memandang serius Zabuza, begitu pula sebaliknya Zabuza juga memandang serius Kakashi.

"Kali ini aku yang akan melawannya dengan segenap kemampuanku". Ucap Kakashi lalu melesat kearah Zabuza dengan kecepatan yang sulit di lihat dengan mata.

(Pertarungan Kakashi vs Zabuza sama kaya di canon saat Kakashi meniru Jutsu milik Zabuza dan lebih dulu mengenainya Zabuza).

Tap!

Tap!

Dua orang Hunter-nin Kirigakure langsung turun dari cabang pohon dan menghampiri Zabuza dan Ringgo yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Terimakasih. Karena telah mengalahkan mereka berdua orang-orang Konoha. Mereka sudah kami incar beberapa hari ini". Ucap salah satu dari Hunter-nin tersebut sambil mengangkat tubuh Zabuza lalu pergi bersama temannya yang juga membawa tubuh Ringgo yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri tersebut.

Setelah kepergian kedua Hunter-nin tersebut, pandangan Kakashi akhirnya mulai kabur dan perlahan kesadaranya pun mulai menghilang.

"Kakashi-sensei". Teriak Menma dan Sakura setelah melihat Sensei mereka yang terjatuh.

"Tenanglah dia hanya kelelahan dan pingsan". Ucap Raido lalu membopong tubuh Kakashi yang pingsan. "Apa masih jauh rumah mu Tazuna-san?". Sambung Raido sekaligus bertanya.

"Ahh, rumah ku sudah dekat 10 menit lagi kita akan sampai". Ucap Tazuna menjawab pertanyaan dari Raido.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi". Jawab Raido dan mereka pun berangkat kerumah Tazuna.

T. B. C

LIST!

1\. Nama: Namikaze Menma

Elemen: Angin (Futton)

Umur: 13-14 tahun

Senjata: -

2\. Nama: Uchiha Sasuke

Elemen: Api (Katon), Petir (Raiton)

Umur: 13-14 tahun

Senjata: -

3\. Haruno Sakura

Elemen: Tanah (Doton)

Umur: 13-14 tahun

Senjata: -

4\. Nama: Hatake Kakashi

Elemen: Api (Katon), Petir (Raiton), Air (Suiton), Tanah (Doton)

Umur: 27-28 tahun

Senjata: -


End file.
